


Seaside Rendezvous

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: While vacationing together in France, Joe thinks it’s time for a roadtrip, dragging Rami along to the nearest beach to have some fun and the unexpected happens.





	Seaside Rendezvous

It definitely wasn’t the way Rami had planned to spend his short summer break in between press appearances for Bohemian Rhapsody. No, in fact, he wasn’t planning to do anything at all, had it not been for a certain Joe Mazzello, who made Rami change his mind. They had known each other for ages, but Rami still couldn’t quite get used to Joe’s spontaneity, especially not when it meant flying across the sea on a whim. Nevertheless, Joe insisted on spending the Fourth of July specifically in France, and honestly, Rami didn’t object to it that much.

“The fireworks will be the same as every other year, so why not do something special this time?” - Joe argued, and Rami nodded in agreement.

The next thing they knew, they were boarding a plane to no other place than Paris. Rami had been to the city countless times before, but he could never turn down another chance to see it. Also, among the two of them, only he spoke French somewhat decently, so he didn’t have much of a choice anyway. Joe was restless throughout the entire 7-hour flight, but rather out of excitement and curiosity than nerves. They arrived in the French capital in the early hours of the morning, quite disoriented from the long journey and the time zone differences, but after some rest, they were ready to take on the city.

When they headed out, Rami instantly became Joe’s personal tour guide, since he knew his way around town so well. The boys went to see as many famous attractions and had as much delicious food as possible in such a short time. By the early hours of the evening, they ended up by the bank of the Seine, watching the sunset, each of them with a bottle of champagne in their hands. They even took a few pictures to put up on instagram before clinking the glasses together.

“To us, and our allies.” - Joe grinned as he made his toast brief but succinct.

“Right on!” - Rami chuckled and they both took a swig of their drinks.

The two friends sat on the short, marble walls that ran along the riverbank, talking and joking endlessly as they drank the sweet champagne, occasionally taking some photos as the setting sun painted the sky in golden and rosy colours. By the time the contents of the bottles had disappeared, it had gone completely dark, but the hustle and bustle of the city hadn’t died down one bit. Rami and Joe decided they should head back to their hotel room before they might accidentally fall asleep on the streets. However, they had to support each other when they stood up, since both of them had drunken a whole bottle of champagne by themselves. They wrapped an arm around their shoulders, tipsily staggering back to their temporary residence and singing duets consisting of Queen songs, earning a few strange looks from the people they passed by.

When they entered their room, Rami landed face first on the bed, hugging the sheets and burying his face in the pillow.

“Hey, that’s- that’s my bed!” - Joe slurred, giggling to himself as he tried to move his co-star off the furniture, but the Egyptian was already fast asleep.

“Oh, come on!” - The redhead sighed, kicking off his shoes and taking off Rami’s as well, shaking his head in disbelief before chuckling.

Joe watched as the curly-haired man snored lightly in his sleep, and the thoughts he had been trying to suppress began to bother him again. He wondered about how nice it would be to lay down beside Rami, to hug him and play with his hair until he drifted off as well. Before Joe knew it, he was settling down beside his friend, moving carefully not to wake him, admiring Rami intently. Joe adjusted the sheets, pulling them over both of them and snuggling up to Rami, who, in return, tilted his head against Joe’s chest gently. The redhead felt his heart race at how close they got so suddenly, and it took him a few minutes to calm it down. When he did, he fell asleep rather quickly as well, holding Rami tightly, not caring about what would happen the next day.

When Joe woke up in the morning, he was relieved to see Rami still sound asleep next to him, albeit in a different position. He smiled as he watched the Egyptian’s calm and beautiful features before slowly and carefully pulling away and getting out of bed to go about his business. When Rami stirred, Joe had already changed clothes and was pretending to make the other bed, which was supposed to be Rami’s.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” - Joe grinned as he patted down the sheets gently.

“Morn’.” - Rami groaned, yawning before rubbing his eyes sleepily - “How late is it?”

“We’re still in time for breakfast. Unless you’re planning to play Sleeping Beauty for a bit longer.” - Joe turned to his co-star, but he was met with a pillow flying straight into his face. He had no idea how the still barely awake Rami could make such a good throw, but Joe knew he had to reciprocate, so he hurled the pillow right back at his friend, whose only response to his attack was a giggle.

“Come on, Rami, I’m starving. Or do I have to drag you out myself?” - The ginger huffed in frustration.

“Okay, okay, I’m comin’.” - Rami chuckled, sighing heavily before he crawled out of bed and got ready himself.

The men spent the rest of the day discovering Paris, but Joe already had something planned for the next day: he wanted to go to the beach. While it’s true that they were in a foreign country that had amazing beaches, most of them were a long way away from Paris, but Joe found one much closer.

“Well, three hours obviously isn’t too much, but how are we gonna get there?” - Rami enquired about Joe’s plans.

“We could rent a car and make a roadtrip out of it.” - Joe shrugged and grinned before he continued - “You’re gonna have to talk to the rep, though, ‘cause you’re the one who speaks French.”

“Yeah, obviously.” - Rami rolled his eyes playfully.

“So, what do you say?” - The redhead bounced off his feet impatiently, waiting for his friend’s reply.

“Okay, let’s do this!” - Rami couldn’t say no, neither to Joe, nor the beach, but the ginger didn’t need to know that. Joe did a little victory fist pump and they started getting ready for their trip.

The three hours went by rather quickly as the boys drove through the North of France, finally arriving at the small town of Étretat, just on the coast of the English Channel. The sun was actually beginning to set by the time they made their way to the beach, because there were so many things to do and see in town. When the men reached the shore, the clear, azure water was tinted rosy gold with the Sun’s beams. The scent of salt filled the air as the wind gently rocked the waves against the sand. There were tall, chalky white cliffs surrounding the beach, whose bright colour shone through even as it was darkening. There were only a few brave souls lingering about the seaside, as the weather was pleasantly warm, but not enough to take a splash.

“Are you sure we came to the right place? It doesn’t seem to be warm enough here for a swim.” - Rami worried, looking around and taking in the picturesque scenery.

“So what? Are you afraid of some cool water?” - Joe teased in jest, shrugging lightly and grinning. Rami then gave him an unimpressed look that made him reconsider his statement.

“Okay, fine, I may have overlooked the weather stats, but it’s still a beach.” - He gestured towards the body of water in front of them with both arms, his facial expressions making his co-star giggle and shake his head.

“Alright, Mazzello, but if I catch a cold, you bet your ass I’m calling you out on it.”

“I’ll even take care of you, I promise!” - Joe put his hands up defensively, chuckling as he continued - “We could always just enjoy the view, though… maybe dip our feet, too.”

The ginger had barely finished his sentence before he reached down to get rid of his shoes and socks, making his way towards the sea. At that point, Rami had to realise his friend wasn’t joking about going into the water, and with a sigh and a series of grumbling, he followed suit.

“Wait for me at least, goddammit!” - He waved his shoes in the air before nonchalantly dropping them in the sand and running after his co-star.

At first, the water felt rather cool against their skin, but they got used to it in a matter of seconds, and after that it was fairly enjoyable. Rami and Joe walked comfortably along the coast as the tiny waves crashed against their ankles, occasionally stopping to marvel at the beauty in front of them. Joe stole a few quick glances at Rami as the man in question admired the scenery. He was even more gorgeous in the early evening light as the golden rays danced on his face and the deep pink sky reflected in his grey eyes.

“My god… I love you.” - It hadn’t even registered to Joe that he managed to say these words out loud until the Egyptian turned his head towards him, looking rather perplexed.

“Did you say something?”

That’s it, Joe thought. That was his chance to take it all back and pretend he said something completely different. The man he had known and loved for almost a decade now, was standing right next to him, asking him to reconsider this. Joe had wanted to confess his feelings for him for ages, but he had always been too afraid to take the plunge - and this moment they shared was simultaneously the best and the worst time to do it. Joe knew this could make or break their relationship, but he just couldn’t keep it inside any longer.

“I… I love you.” - Joe’s uneasiness grew with each word he uttered, clenching his fist as he waited for the deciding response. Rami froze for a second, blinking rapidly, his lips parting in surprise before his features softened. 

“Good.” - He smiled warmly at the ginger man in front of him, nodding enthusiastically to reassure both himself and his travelling partner. - “I love you too, Joe.”

Joe breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled as he placed a hand on his chest, his heart still pounding from nervousness.

“Yes, good!” - The redhead couldn’t find the words to express the utter bliss he was feeling right then. - “That’s, um… very good.” - They both laughed happily before a thought occurred to Rami. 

“Wait a minute, did you just take me to France to confess?” - He furrowed his brows as he looked up at Joe.

“Well, n-not really… I needed the vacation, too!” - Joe rambled, fiddling with his hands like he usually did when he was anxious. - “And at this point, I probably would’ve confessed in a Walmart parking lot, given the chance.”

“Hmm, nothing more romantic than a Walmart parking lot.” - Rami quipped in a teasing voice, playfully nudging his now-boyfriend, which made both of them erupt into laughter.

“Oh, shut up, Malek. You know what I mean.” - Joe retorted, a little breathy from laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I do, I do.” - The Egyptian nodded, smirking to himself as he swayed a bit, hands tucked into his pockets. - “So, you’re gonna kiss me or what?” - He turned his gaze back at Joe, his tone smug.

“Oh, definitely.” - Joe grinned widely, barely able to contain the joy as he pulled Rami into his embrace, their lips meeting in a deep, sensual and long overdue kiss.

It had already gone completely dark by the time the boys arrived back to their hotel room in Paris, utterly knackered from a whole day of travelling and sightseeing. This time Joe didn’t have to sneak into Rami’s bed, as the older man demanded they push the two pieces of furniture together, making it a double bed, and he was more than happy to spoon the redhead, drifting off into peaceful sleep in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.


End file.
